


Silent Treatment

by Lokisgame



Series: A Few Warm Words [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sickfic, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Mulder was running late. Later than usual.





	

Mulder was running late. Later than usual. There were two times for him, really early or really late. First meant he had a new case he was excited about, the other foreshadowed a day cooped up at the office over paperwork. Scully started to go through papers on his desk, looking for clues as to what to expect, when the office door opened.  
"Hi" she greeted him and he replied with a wave. She noticed the slightly pained expression on his face and a forest green wool scarf around his neck, one that rarely made an appearance, usually in concurrence with heavy snowstorm reports though the weatherman mentioned nothing of such sorts for today.  
"What's wrong?" She asked watching him hang up his coat and leaving the scarf on. He crossed the room and Scully started to look around nervously wondering if the office was bugged again "talk to me."  
He leaned in and whispered into her ear "can't" revealing his voice hoarse and barely audible.  
"Oh dear" she got up and twirled them sitting him down and lifting his chin "let me see". She turned his face into the light and true enough, his throat was slightly swollen and bright red. "Could be laryngitis" she declared and he shrugged  
"Does it hurt?" He shook his head noncommittally  
"When did it start? Yesterday?" he nodded "so fast?" She was surprised because he sounded fine the last time they spoke.  
"I'm going to get you something for that" she turned to leave but he grabbed her hand and stopped her. Shaking his head in protest he found a pen and a pad of post-its and wrote something then smiled and stuck the post-it to his forehead  
_I'm fine_  
"No you're not!" She laughed "you shouldn't even be here" He rolled his eyes and turned to face the desk.  
"What are you doing?" He looked through the papers there and pulled up some case notes he started to work on last night  
"Paperwork?" He nodded  
"And who's going to answer the phone" at that he gave her his best puppy eyed look  
"I'm going to the pharmacy" she sighed and he shook his head again pulling at her sleeve with one hand and writing with the other  
_Later, tea 4 now, it'll pass_  
"No it won't" but she knew it was pointless to argue with him. She sighed and he smiled at her reassuringly though she could see him wince slightly when swallowing. "I'll go make you that tea"  
The next couple of hours went by in silence, Mulder sipped his tea and read case files, while she worked on their overdue expense reports. Phone stayed politely silent.

By lunch discomfort took permanent residence on his face and he finally agreed to get something for the pain. She made him eat some lukewarm soup and picked up a small jar of honey and lemons for his tea as they went back to the office for the rest of their day.  


By 4 pm paper airplanes started to land on her desk.  
First one, as she unfolded it, had a small alien drawn inside. She looked up and smiled at him and got back to her work.  
Second one had four aliens inside, and it made her chuckle before picking up where she left off.  
The third one carried another invader holding something like flowers with a note _"we come in peace"_. Mulder tried to look innocent, faking interest in the file he was reading. She pocketed the plane and pretended to look through her notes. A moment later a balled up page landed on his lap; unfolded it read  
_" Shut up Mulder, I'm working :) "_  
He scribbled something and threw the note back at her _"I can see that, c'mere"_ , making her snort as she read it and moment later a small origami swallow landed next to her hand with a calligraphed _"please"_ on her wing.  
She got up and crossed the room looking at him, the scarf making his eyes look greener than usual. He reached out and handed her his last note, folded in half.  
_"Thank you for taking care of me"_  
As she read he sneaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close, resting his head against her chest.  
"You're welcome" she smiled warmly stroking his hair "If you stay out of the cold and take your meds, you should be right as rain" but his grip tightened around her as she spoke.  
"What?" He looked up at her from under his lashes, green over green filled with a silent plea "you want me to stay with you?"  
His smile was his answer and it was all that she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leiascully's October Fic Fest
> 
> Day 18!!!! Wow, never thought i would make it this far, thank you for reading, kudos and comments!


End file.
